The Augmented Huntsman
by Orkshasa
Summary: after the harbour incident teams RWBY,EMRL and JNPR,meet weiss s cousin Adam Jensen during a small celebration party they did on their dorm rooms,the black cat faunus,blake develops a crush after getting to know him but after the attack on sarif s and his augmentations the Huntsman is driven into a world of conspiracies and secrets,will the faunus girl be able to help him?.
1. Chapter 1

(hi everyone!, i know i should be working on the stories i already have going on,but i really at least want to start the other ideas i have already before continue with Deliver them to their End, which i´m already writing the next Chapter,its gonna have a battle even bigger than the one of danzen and will feature Pantheon and Leona on it)

(This time, the crossover is RWBY and Deus Ex Human Revolution,i really wanted to make this after been playing it for a while,and the idea for this one hitted my mind like a bunker buster right on its target xD and so here starts,The Aug-Huntsman!)

(PD: i will try to add some of my own ideas,thought some things from the original DXHR story will be in,you´ll see later in the story,oh! Also Jensen will be a lot more younger that he orignally is and little bit less stoic (dont hate me please!) and i hope anyone reading it enjoys it!)

Dust had been one of the greastest discoveries that the people of remnant had managed to discover,it helped them to fight against The creatures Grimm,ensuring the survivial of humanity and the faunus,and they discovered even more uses for the amazing mineral, used from weapons to energy propellants.

With the advance of the years,Dust was not the only discovery that The people of Remnant had done,with the advance in the fields of Technology and biotechnology, experts in robotics were able to develop Neuroprosthetics,robotic synthetic arms,legs,eyes and even internal organs..just everything!, it was just as great as the Discovery of dust, people who were originally physically disabled due to the lost of limbs due to any cause or had lost something else in their bodies,like eyes,the ability to hear,heart or lungs problems, were finally able to walk,run,swim,have arms and legs again, to be able to continue doing the things they had always done, this were called Augmentations, and as the years continued advancing in all of remnant, the augmentations also did, breaking the limits that the body of the humans had, even some faunus that had lost their some of their limbs due to any kind of accident, since the companies specialized the construction of augmentations,Such as Darrow Industies who was the first one ever created,Owned by Hugh Darrow, LIMB International with his owner and creator Haydon Suyong,Versalife whos creator was unkown, Sarif Industries with the famous David Sarif being its creator and owner, and the currently Largest company Tai Yong Medical,with its headquaters in the gigantic island city of Hengsha were all friendly and kind towards the Faunus,for the discrimination they had been suffering around the years, however..not everyone was happy with the creation of augmentations, as two large radical groups of religious people had emerged too into public light, calling themselves Purity First and the other one was Humanity Front, who saw the Augmentations as abominations of people playing to be god and sinners or claiming that it would be the doom of humanity, they see anyone who is augmented as souless machines,creating now also discrimination against the Augs,as how were called the people who had recived mechanical augmentation, these two groups eventually started going violent,just like the White Fang, the targets of this people were the Big companies that specialized themselves in that, things like attacks on its employees,property damage, stolen shipments and attacks on cargo ships and trains, this violent actions against the augmentation companies had forced every of those companies to create their own security forces or contract private military companies for protection, in the case of Tai Yong Medical who got the services of Remnant´s largest private military company,Belltower Associates, known for its merciless soldiers and reputations the pro-purity groups didnt normally to attack that company, the ones stupid enough to do it found a fate worst than death itself at the hands of the Belltower mercenaries, those people were never found again,rumors said that they were taken to secret laboratories to be used as guinea pigs for experiments,thought they were just rumors,Tai yong medical and belltower claims that to be a lie from the radical groups to ruin their images, without the help of Belltower,companies like LIMB international and Sarif Industries had to managed the security of its employees and structures on its own and the two companies formed a strong Alliance to ensure the survivial of the two large companies.

Present day. Beacon Academy,year 2070

It has been several weeks already after the gang discovered about Blake being a faunus and her being a former white fang member,luckily for her everyone had accepted it just like they had done with Marek who was from another dimension,she was their friends and they didnt care if she had been part of the White Fang, As the day started for the students of Beacon academy they got out of their dorms to eat at the cafetería, three teams, Teams RWBY, EMRL and JNPR made their way calmly walking and chatting on their way to it,the leader of team ERML,Marek Comeau groaned as he was still sleepy, and his girlfriend Yang xiao long looked at him with worry,she walked closer to him,wrapping her arms around one of his arm putting it against her chest,she smiled at him.¨Marek you stayed up late again studying?¨

The anabrid,who was slightly more awake now thanks to his girlfriend nodded,blushing after noticing where his arm was.¨yeah..i needed to study a little bit more for professor Port´s stupid exam.¨

¨ooh come on it cant be that hard¨

¨remember i´m not from this world?¨ he asked her with a smile and she sticked her tongue out at him and he did it back, meanwhile the two continued doing their couple stuff and talking,weiss,blake and ruby were talking with marek´s team as they entered the cafetería and began picking up their food, them they made their way towards the table they normally sitted on the cafetería

¨so weiss how is your cousin?¨ pyrrha decided to ask the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company,about her cousin,which was the closest person to her,even thought being an adopted cousin,he was like a brother for her.

¨hes doing fine actually,just with 20 years and he´s already the Chief of Security of Sarif Industries´s main headquaters¨ the heiress replied with a sense of pride in her voice

¨really? He really got the job at sarif´s?!¨ blake said taking her attention from her book and looked at weiss,this obviously surprised everyone as they sitted on the table,normally the black cat faunus hardly took her attention out of her book anytime she had it with her,yang got a mischievous smile on her face.

¨ish the wittle kitty in love with weiss´s cousin?¨ she asked in a playful teasing tone making blake´s eyes to widen and blush,but them tried to hide it by bringing up her book and act like if she was reading,all of the eyes in the table were on the poor black cat faunus.

¨i-i dont know what are you talking about yang.¨ she tried to hide her embarassment.¨ooh! you know what i am talking about!¨ the blonde brawler replied still with the mischievous grin on her face while others looked at the faunus, in the weeks after the incident in the harbour, the gang had made a small party two days after it to celebrate and Weiss´s cousin, Adam Jensen came invited by the heiress herself, to the party to celebrate with them,for blake it was like that thing they say about love at first sight,even thought his personality was the one of a kinda stoic man,but that also showed a deep caring,gentle side for his younger cousin weiss, he had also gladly befriended the rest of the gang without any problems at all,during that time he told them about his time at Beacon and how he decidated sometime on his work as a huntsman,but some years after he decided to join Sarif Industries as the Chief of Security as he had been interested in taking that job too,after the party ended Adam stayed on Beacon for a week to spend sometime with his cousin weiss and the rest of her friends,during that time he stayed Blake took the oportunity to spend sometime with him and get to know him a lot more,knowing that he was an orphan as a kid but after some years he was taken in by one of Weiss´s uncles,and also Adam had taken interest in getting to know more about blake,she decided to tell him the truth and even told him about her faunus heritage,showing him her black cat ears,surprinsinly for her, he didnt had any problem with her being a faunus or a former white fang member, that fact made her be even more confident on her crush with the young adult,but before she realised the week was over and Jensen had to go back to Vale since he was taking the interview to get the work as chief of security in sarif industries´s headquaters in downtown vale since that time they didnt saw him again and several weeks went by since he got the job in sarif industries, blake had been saddened a little bit by the fact that she would have to wait to see him again,but she remembered that she had added him in her contacts on her scrolls, so in a way she managed to keep in contact with the Schnee heiress´s elder cousin.¨you have a crush with weiss´s cousin!¨ the blonde brawler exclaimed and pointed at her.

¨ooh the look on your face is priceless..i wonder how would he react if he knows.¨ weiss said with a evil smirk on her face.

¨n-no please dont tell him!¨ blake begged weiss.

¨dont worry,i was just joking¨ the heiress said with a smile,getting a reaction from the black Panther anabrid

¨weiss doing a joke?! Its the world´s end! Run for your lives,we still have time!¨ Marek exclaimed in a exagerated tone,making everyone else laugh at his joke and earned a glare from the heiress.

¨marek if you really wanna keep your tail and ears you better shut up.¨ she said while still glaring at the anabrid, making him chuckle nervously,after the laughter died down, the teens continued talking and finish eating their breakfasts,since today they had no classes they had no hurry,they also had started watching the news report of the protests infront of the capitol of the vale council,which at the same time the news report was being played in another holo-tv in another part.

Sarif Industries Headquaters, Vale´s metropolitan Area

A holo-tv was on showing the latest news just like the same being presented in Beacon´s cafeteria, it was being presented by the enigmatid Eliza Cassan.¨and in Vale tonight crowds continue to gather infront of the capitol of the Vale goverment,most are demanding for the council to severely restrict effort to alter the human body´s abilities, this, in response to claims made by biotechnology expert David Sarif. That his firm may have discovered a way to make Human-controlled evolution available to all,Sarif Industries researchers are set to arrive to the council chambers tomorrow,but for tonight…? This is Eliza Cassan,reporting you live from Picus.¨ as the news report finished the holographic screen dissapeared,two persons were in the room,Adam Jensen,Chief of security of Sarif Industries and Megan Reed,head of research,first one was on call on his scroll.

¨with all due respect Major,i´ll expect two security details waiting for us,on the tarmat. No we wont be going throught the terminal,it´s too exposed….yes…i´m glad you understand . Good night….Idiot.¨with that Jensen closed the call and threw his scroll on the sofá, and was now checking on a electronic news,frowning.

¨something wrong?¨. Megan moved her gaze towards Adam.

¨no,Not for me it isn´t,But you keep pulling on that necklace,Doctor Reed,you´re gonna break it.¨ he responded quickly,not taking his gaze from the electronic news pad on his hand,but as she standed up from her chair he looked at her,standing up too,he threw the news pad aside and walked closer.¨come on meg,you´ve defended your research before.¨

¨that was different,then it was just all theories,but the Discovery…Adam, it´s big,Kepler big, Rosetta stone big.¨

¨so,what´s the problem?¨

¨they wanna know how i found it..¨ she said while looking down,but the attention of the two was directed to a holo-screen call that popped up,showing .

¨Megan,we´re leaving for the Capitol in-. Adam! You´re there,good,good.¨

¨Need something,boss?¨ the huntsman asked.

¨yeah,i wanna go over your security plans for the capitol before we leave. You and your team are ready to go megan?¨ said to the chief of security and them his attention went to the head of research in the end with that question.

¨almost. David,we´re just rechecking data.¨she responded while looking at sarif.

¨well make it snappy, we have to be in the council´s capitol before you can dazzle all those federally-appointed know-it-alls¨ he finished and the holoscreen call ended.

Megan´s reaction was to sigh.¨i hate it when he does that…come on,i´ll walk you part way¨ with that,Adam and megan walked out of her office and were now walking stairs down,into the research laboratories of sarif industries, there were several scientists and workers walking around, on in their work stations,faunus and humans alike,without any problem or racial discrimination,it was just the perfect work place,same situation was in the sarif industries´s office building, as Jensen followed Reed,his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to ask her.¨what did you mean back there,Meg? About how you found it?¨ he asked her

¨Nothing,it is just my nerves talking¨ she responded in a calm tone

¨if theres something i should know…about this place? About sarif?¨ he asked but them another a member of megan´s team walked to them.

¨megan!¨ a middle aged man,wearing white lab clothing and glasses was the one who walked to them.

¨hold on.¨ she said to Adam, as the team member started talking,who was Declan Faherty.

¨we´re still getting biomechanical fluctuations across the artificial flow cells.¨ he said to her.

¨okay…but the increased neuropeptides coming from the PEDOT cluster could be throwing off your calibrations.¨

¨right…i´ll double-check that!¨ he said and quickly the scientist went back to his workplace,them megan turned to look at Adam.

¨i cant believe you were asking about David,you´ve been long enough to know if- Eric!¨ she exclaimed as they continued walking,megan approached anoter member of her team,as she had said it was Eric Koss,the young man was wearing a blue open shirt with another one underneath, and in lower clothing wearing blue cargo pants and a data pad on his hands¨you wouldn´t be avoiding me,would you?¨ she said approaching him, in Adam´s point of view there was something that she was defeantly keeping secret to him,he would defeneatly question megan later about all of that,so for now he let all those thoughts aside.

¨i wouldnt dream of it!. ,i think i know why Declan´s readings are off¨ he said as the three passed an automatic doors.

¨too many peptides?¨

¨i´m thinking the glial tissue breakdown we noticed after splicing in the represive proten might be the cause. If we had a better cytometer…¨

¨…we might get a more accurate reading that confirms your theory,i´ll ask David to consider it.¨

¨if he orders one from Page Industries. Maybe they´ll throw another cappucino maker.¨ he said and megan just right one of her hands, making Eric stop dead on his tracks.

¨you over-think everything, Adam. The work we´re doing is good, we´re helping people overcome their physical limitations¨ she said as they were passing by some of the test stations in the laboratory where one could see throught the clear windows people with augmentations testing them in running lines and other things.

¨yeah, exept most of our clients seem to be D.O.D, Ironwood and the other kingdoms´s armies.¨ Adam replied in a calm way.

¨it´s not all military,we work with teachers…doctors..Construction workers, even huntsman and huntresses who had been wounded while Fighting against the creatures of grimm.¨ she said as they passed by a worker who was carrying boxes and Nia Colvin, another member of Megan´s team who bumped into each other,the worker carrying the boxes dropped them when it happened, Nia looked pissed about it and she told him: Watch it Eddie!,those boxes are worth more than your salary!¨ after it he started apologizing.

¨Nia, you almost ready?¨ she asked while approaching her

¨for the capitol? Hah!¨ was all she said as they continued walking by, they saw a man in officer´s uniform of vale´s army and a man with a white shirt, black pants and short black hair,he had an augmentation consisting on one of his arms being replaced with a cybernetic one,it was Vasili Sevchenko.¨oh, ,this is General O´Neill from Vale´s Army.¨ he said and the general and reed shook hands.

¨ was telling me you´ve made progress on the Typhoon?¨.

¨yes, Thanks to Vasili actually…¨

¨as i was saying, sir, the Typhoon uses a modified combat chassis, like the one i´m wearing. But i´ve improved its design, using a shaped micro-charges to propel the steel balls, and they can also be loaded with Dust rounds.¨

¨and the Backblast problem?¨ General O´Neill asked.

¨solved, throught kinetic bleeders in the augment, here watch.¨ said, pressing a button.¨go ahead.¨ as the four standed infront of a clean glass that gave them the clear view of some target dummies and the Typhoon,the metal cylinder came up and shot down the dummies with several small explosive charges,leaving none of them standing.

The general brought one hand to his chin in thought.¨impressive. How soon till it´s ready?¨ he asked sevchenko.

¨i´m afraid i have to run. But Vasili has all the details general.¨ megan said, getting the attention of the two

¨of course.¨ he replied and them megan and Adam continued making their way on the sarif lab, they could still hear Vasili and the general talking about some details of the typhoon.

¨you´re right…a teacher would just love to have one of those things.¨ Adam started, with sarcasm clear on his voice.

¨you´re missing the point. Defense contracts keep us afloat, but neural augmentations that make you think faster, react quicker…they can really improve a life, everybody´s lives,david´s talked about it for years.¨she said as they got near an elevator and megan pressed the button to call it.

¨yeah, he is a talker.¨

¨he´s a good man, admit it Adam- a part of you likes him¨

¨i like everyone Doctor Reed.¨ he replied

¨yeaah, right¨ she said as the elevator arrived and the two got insidie of it, Adam crossed his arms and looked at megan while she leaned against the elevator´s window.

¨how far you going?¨ he asked.

¨Diane´s office, i forgot to leave her a key so she can walk Kubrick…hes gotten big you know..Keeps knocking over all my plants.¨

¨did he destroy that base yet?¨

¨i moved it. And i fenced in the yard—like you always said you were going to.¨

¨yeah…never did get around to that¨he chuckled.¨…sorry¨

¨me too. About a lot of things…Adam,i…there´s something I-¨ she was gonna said but them the elevator stopped and someone else got inside the elevator,Sarif Industries´s master mind of hacking and communications, Francis Pritchard.¨Good evening.¨ he said to the two.

¨Pritchard.¨

¨so are we all ready for the trip?¨ he said while a VTOL passed by,megan saw it and was able to recognize it

¨There´s Faridah…i´d better hurry. See you at the helipad Adam.¨ megan said and them she got out of the elevator as it stopped, them pritchard looked at Jensen

¨did i...Interrupt something…jensen?¨ he said in his usual annoying tone.

¨you fix that firewall yet?¨

Pritchard pointed at Adam.¨you dont *fix* an entire firewall, you find the loopholes and plug it.¨

¨them did you plug it?¨

¨yes i did, want to know how? Oh wait, i forgot. Hunter, i doubt you´d understand.¨ he exclaimed

¨Huntsman¨ he corrected ¨and you´d be surprised.¨ he told him as the elevator reached its destination and the doors opened.¨sarif asked to see you too?¨

¨Athene. She wants me to show her how to track our scientists implanted locator decives, in case your security plans for when we go to the capitol building dont measure up.¨ he said as the two got out of the elevator,the two talked some other things about the adam´s plans working and them he continued towards Sarif´s office while Francis stayed talking with athene, the chief of security walked up to to and found David talking with a man in bussiness suit,they were just finishing their conversation and the man in suit walked away.

extended his arms while looking at Adam.¨big day for us tomorrow! Everything in place?¨

¨yes sir, the Vale Police Department will escort us to the hill,them the Federal Protection Services and my team will provide support in things get really messy.¨

¨good, good. How´s our girl holding up?¨

¨she´s nervous.¨

¨all she has to do is show them her research. She explain it to you?¨

¨not really into the whole science-thing boss.¨

¨it´s incredible! All those Purists out there, accusing us of tempering with the Natural Order, when all of megan´s done is figure out how to unlock the potential that exists within our DNA!...it´s safter AND easier than anything that Hugh Darrow ever did!¨ he said and them an holo-screen popped up,it was red and said Alert and a automated voice started talking.

Enviromental Malfunction. Laboratory Sub-Section Six. All Lab Chiefs. Please Report In.

¨we´d better not take any chances. Not tonight. Use my elevator to get down there,you know the code?¨

¨yeah, 0451.¨

¨let me know what you find.¨ sarif finished and turned to keep looking at the holo-screens,walking towards the elevator and writing the number on the keyboard,its doors opened and Adam got inside,pressing the button on it the elevator started moving down towards the labs section.

¨pritchard,where´s megan? She report in yet?¨

¨Her G-P-L shows shes moving throught the micro-chem labs,i think she´s running!¨

¨Damn must´ve been a serious equipment failure, can you get eyes on her?¨

¨i´m trying but the intellicams aren´t responding! There´s interference coming from somewhere. Find out what´s happening. Jensen! Hurry!¨

¨pritchard? Pritchard?!¨ Adam said,as the elevator doors opened and the head of security got out of it,taking out an assault rifle with a red dot sight and dust infused rounds,sighing.¨i left Chaos and Order in my office..dammit¨ he said and started walking throught the lab, alarms were sounding and he crouched under a half-closed glass door, that had a corpse of a lab worker under it, he started trotting and turned a corner, finding the body of yet another lab worker, he cursed under his breath, he walked down some short stairs and turned around, finding more bodies and parts of the lab on fire.¨dammit! who the hell is doing this?!¨ he saw a man on the other side of a glass door, as Jensen moved closer to try to help a small explosion happened,and saw a heavily armored man walk out,holding a woker by the throat and threw him against the hard glass like a rag doll,cracking the glass but not breaking it, them he took out a gun and shooted the other worker in the head ignoring his pleas of mercy, making Adam angry, he looked around an entered an office that was intact,he moved some metal boxes aside and got inside the ventilation conducts, it was a short walking throught them as he opened the exit and moved out of it,being now on the side where the heavy armored man was,he continued an passed an empty hallway, and at the end were some doors,he opened and got inside an open area, he saw a faunus lab worker trying to run for his life.¨over he-¡¨ he Adam couldn´t finish as the Faunus worker was gunned down and his corpse fell down the stairs,the chief of security saw two light armored,men the two carrying assault rifles,same model as adam´s they saw him and Adam aimed at them,not giving them the time to react, he gunned down the two with clean headshots and continued moving upstairs,passing the body of the faunus, no won the upper floor he opened the doors from where the light infantry type soldiers had came from, turning the corner he saw the bodies of more innocents leaning against the wall, and a barricade made out of boxes,jumping it over he started trotting again and was now on another open area, there were two more light soldiers on it,Adam opened the door and aimed at the head of the one at the right,and shoot.

The other soldier was startled by the sudden dead of his partner and turned at Jensen´s direction, looking at the man wearning the dark trench coat and a assault rifle, the soldier quickly moved into cover and fired at Adam,who quickly Dodge the bullets thanks to his Huntsman´s training and reflexes,going on his own cover,he got out of cover at the same time as the soldier and shooted at him,the soldier also had shoot at Adam a 3 round burst but this aura managed to cover him from the damage on his chest while the chief of security put several rounds on the soldier´s chest,killing him.

Adam continued his way to the end of that part, kicking open the doors and turning the corner he saw this time a Saric Security Guard passing some glass doors that were just closing but them he was gunned down and fell to the floor dead, he looked at his right to see who gunned down the guard, looking at several other dead security guards, and a female figure dissapearing from view by using the Glass-Shield cloaking system, Adam moved into the room and saw by another glass door a lab worker who was asking for help, and a figure jumped down from a ventilation conduct becoming visible, it was a woman wearing some kind of combat suit she aimed at the worker with two sub-machines guns and gunned down the innocent man,Adam punched the glass.¨i´ll get you!¨ he said as he saw the woman run away,becoming invisible again,after the woman had dissapeared the glass doors opened, and Adam moved forward slowly, it was another open area, an explosion happened and 4 light soldiers came inside the room,he got in cover and aimed,shooting at the one that was more separated from the group,Adam jumped out of the cover and ran forward trying against the second one,hitting him on the face with the stock of his assault rifle and shooted a burst on his chest,them Adam aimed at the other two soldiers who were now moving to get cover but them a sound he didnt like came out from his .¨Damn.¨ the soldiers seemed to notice that and the two aimed at Jensen and began firing at him,he rolled out of the way,hiding behind some metal boxes and quickly removed the empty clip of it and them inserted a new one, moving slightly out of cover to aim at them, he saw one on the right and fully pulled the trigger,bullets flew towards the soldier and killed him,them he moved compleatly out of cover searching for the last one, finding him behind a cover reloading his rifle,the soldier noticed the presence of Adam who was aiming at the poor soldier,he walked close to him, the soldier looked visibly nervous and dropped his gun, holding his rifle with one hand Adam delivered a heavy punch on the man´s temple knocking him out.¨Sweet dreams you bastard.¨ he said and moved forward passing the blased doors from where they had come from.

He was now in the tests lab section, everything was set on fire, and was wondering why the anti-fire system wasn´t working, he walked slowly around the burning lab, and suddenly out of one of the broken glass of the test labs a man with augmented arms appeared, knocking Jensen´s rifle out of his hands and grabbing him he threw Adam like a rag doll against a screen that shattered into thousands of pieces as Adam flew past it,only to violently crash against some machinery pieces that heavily wounded the chief of security, his arms were all bloody and glass pieces impaled on them, megan was on the room too,without much to do, she saw as the man walked towards Adam, who in a last desperate momento, moved one of his heavy wounded arms towards a third hostler he had and took out a normal Diamondback revolver he had been given as personal gun during his work time and aimed it at the augmented soldier,who easily knocked the gun out of his hands and grabbed Adam by the neck,bringing him up off the ground just with one of his arms,and started chocking him, everything was starting to get black for Adam as the air was leaving his lungs,the Aug-soldier moved his free hand,taking out his own Diamondback revolver and was about to aim at Adam but megan threw a barrell at the soldier,he shot it destroying it but the contents of it splashed the man,dropping Adam, he saw as megan stood up infront of the augmented soldier,who took out his bulletproof vest to avoid more damage from the acids,Adam also saw another man,this one of a bigger built who was also augmented carrying on his shoulder a member of megan´s team.

He blinked once. He saw the augmented soldier who attacked him slapping megan on the face with the back of his hand, making her fall down to the floor

He blinked again. The man walked towards him picking up the Diamond back revolver from the floor, now looking up he saw the man aiming at his head with the gun and them everything went black for Adam Jensen, he had been shot in the head, the augmented soldiers walked away believing he was dead, but somehow, Adam had survived.

A while Later after the attack on Sarif Industries. …Back at Beacon Academy.

The Teams RWBY,EMRL and JNPR were still on the cafetería as well as some other students from the academy, thought they were not eating anymore they had stayed on that place most of the day talking and doing some other things like playing some table games that Ruby had somehow bought when no one noticed once during a day they had gone to Vale, as she moved her pieces she grinned,making Marek,Yang and Juane groan, she had won the game yet again, blake was reading one of her books,probably the one called Ninjas of Love,Pyrrha was next to juane looking at him play,weiss was also looking at the other 4 play the game, and laura,evan and raimundo, the members of marek´s team were joking with Ren and Nora,suddenly the Holo-screen of the cafetería changed from the program to another News report.

¨Breaking News!, some chaos has been going on in Downtown Vale done by an unknown group of men, Elisa.¨ the announcer started, as the enigmatic Eliza Cassan appeared on the screen.¨ yes, just like my partner said, around an hour ago Sarif Industries´s laboratories was attacked by an unkown group of Heavily armored men who started shooting indiscrimantely against the workers of the laboratories and Security guards stationed on them and also some of the Unkown soldiers who were taken down by the security guards, so far there reports of the casualties go around the around the hundreds as we get reports of hundreds of wounded, including laboratory workers, security guards who survived the massacre, and even the Chief of Security himself,Adam Jensen,Famous Huntsman who graduated from Beacon Academy at the age of 18, was reported among the wounded,after being found on one of the laboratories on critical condition,with wounds all over his body and a shot on the head: we dont know if he might be able to survive. Were the words of one the paramedics who was taking care of Jensen before he was taken away in by Sarif Industries Medics and specialists, This is Elisa Cassan bringing you the lastest news, from Picus.¨ after those words there was a graveyard like silence on the cafetería,in the table were our heroes were sitting,the rest turned slowly to look at Weiss,needless to say the Schnee Heiress had tears streaming down her face after hearing from the news report,that her closest family member¨adam…no..please..dont die..¨ she repeated again and again,the one that cared the most for her had been shot in the head and was in critical condition,blake had her skin paled and wide eyed, the shock for her was as much as big as for the heiress, the 3 Teams retreated from the cafetería,with weiss crying he reyes out and blake did not said any word,and didnt wanted to, she was refusing to believe that Jensen had been shoot in the head and was right now Fighting for his life,that night the teams went back to their dorm rooms in silence,but No one could sleep that night,fearing for Adam´s state and of the bad news that would posibly get if he didnt make.

Sarif Industries, ´s headquaters,David Sarif´s office.

¨yeah, yeah i want you to do everything in your power to save him!, its obvious he´ll need augmentations to survive,i dont care the costs of them, all of the augmentations he will get will be made here, i want them all to be Military grade,it will be good for him.¨ with that hanged on the scroll on his hands and put it on his desk,grabbing a baseball and toying with i ton his cybernetic arm´s hand while looking at the window on his office at the city of Vale.¨why out of all the days…had to be today.?.¨ he sighed.¨i hope the kid survives.¨

(And that´s all for it! For no won this story, hope you all like it, also! If any of you are interested, there are 3 open for the members of Adam´s team, just 3!, the things you need to explain about the ocs will technically be: name, age, appearance, clothing, weapon, their personality and semblance, all that basic stuff)

(Good evening/night/morning to all of you! And hasta la vista *puts on sunglasses and dissapears like a ninja.*)


	2. Chapter 2

(HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! Once again i gotta apologize for taking so long with updating, i broke up with my girlfriend so i wasn´t in the mood for writting, but i´m back in my normal self now!,i´ll leave another autor note dooown after the Chapter finishes!)

Chapter 2- Recovery Time

5 weeks after the augmentation surgeries to save Adam´s life.

The process of the augmentations to save Adam Jensen had finished the last week, and none of the three teams could get to see the Huntsman, but from what they heard by Weiss thanks to a message from himself, Adam had managed to survive the operations and was now recovering on a intensive cares unit,thanks to that the Schnee heiress´s mood had improved greatly in the week as well as Blake´s mood had also improved, just now teams RWBY,EMRL and JNPR were in combat practice class with professor Goodwitch, who was putting them in spar duels, first one had been marek vs ren, which ended in a tie,second one was yang vs nora that ended in yang´s favor,the blonde brawler had done a great job avoiding nora´s hammer attacks and do a reversal on them, after that it was blake vs laura, which was currently going on and it had been going on for a while now, the two faunus huntresses moved with agile movements,they throwed attacks at each other but they were either easily avoiding or blocking them,as Gambol Shroud and Cleopatra´s Blades hitted,sparks flew around and after putting strength to see who would back up, them the two jumped back several steps and both looked at their aura bars to see how their aura was doing, both had their bars in the yellow zone.

The two them looked into each other´s eyes and they dashed forward,continuing their attacks, now with combinations of swift kicks, both were panting and to finish it the two once again dashed and realized one direct attack,after a while laura fell to her knees while using her spear to support herself,blake had won the last match for today´s combat class,the faunus had walked closer to the other fallen faunus and helped her back on her feet,they did friendly smiles at each other and them they turned to look at professor Goodwitch like everyone else in the room.

¨thats all for today´s class everyone,i want Teams RWBY,EMRL to stay behind, the rest of you can all go back to your dorms and enjoy the rest of the day.¨ she said while patiently waiting for all of the students to go away exept for the 3 teams that she had asked to stay, after they were gone she looked at the teams who were looking back at her with curiosity, the two teams´s leaders, Ruby and Marek walked forward while the rest stayed back waiting.

¨why do you asked for us to stay professor goodwitch?¨ ruby was the first to ask,getting a nod from the other team´s leader.

¨i asked you all to stay cause i have some information about Adam Jensen,during the lesson i got a message from , telling me that is now stable and in condition to be visited on the times he is awake, i wanted to inform you all since you are friends of him but what i know so,have a good day.¨ the teacher finished and them walked out of the room to do some other things she had to.

The two teams stayed there in silence compleatly stunned from the news that had told them until¨so…what are we waiting for?! I WANNA SEE MY COUSIN!¨ weiss suddenly exclaimed in loud voice,making yang jump into marek´s arms in a cartoonish way while wrapping her arms around his neck,they say weiss run out of the room in a white blurr,the others sweat dropped at her sudden change of behavor but dismissed it and quickly followed suit behind the schnee heiress, who was obviously heading towards the landing area for the airships, after a run the 2 teams were finally there, waiting for an airship to come pick them up.

After waiting for a while the 2 teams finally boarded a Airship that arrived and it made its way towards the city of Vale, the flight was silent but ther was at least a good atmosphere between the group of friends,they were happy to know that Jensen was still alive, but they weren´t ready for the surprise that was waiting for them when they arrive to his room at the hospital, for now they were just relaxing and waiting, yang and marek were sleeping together,weiss patiently waited,blake was reading one of her books to distract herself, and ruby talked with raimundo,laura and evan about weapons. After several hours of travel the airship arrived but it wasn´t the landing pad they had been waiting for initially, the two Teams noticed it after getting off the bullhead that brought them,the first thing they noticed was the golden lights of the building´s windows,second was the security guards that stood still around the landing pad and in the road that lead inside the building,they were compleatly confused about why they had been brought here.

¨we are in…¨ blake started.

¨Sarif Industries´s Headquaters…¨ weiss finished, getting surprised gasps from the rest of them, one of the security guards walked up to them, wearing the costume of the sarif security forces that consisted of a light grey uniform, that had red lines on the shoulders, with a black colored bulletproof vest over the uniform and had the words: Sarif. On them, black combat boots, black gloves and to finish a cap that had combination of red and black, every guard was also carrying assault rifles, which obviously made Ruby start to drool at the sight of those weapons.

¨hello students, we´ve been specting your arrival, himself told us, please follow me inside and i´ll take you to him.¨ the teenagers nodded and started following the lead guard inside bu ton the other hand a certian red hooded-scythe wielder noticed the guards weapons.

¨oooh! those are the new FR-27 assault rifles..With the modification of Target-Seeking bullets!…not even the Atlas military has them yet!¨ the scythe wielder exclaimed,drooling and having stars on her eyes,she was about to walk towards one of the guards but a hand from Marek grabbing her by the hood of her cloak stopped her from doing so,making ruby whine

¨hold on your horses Rubes,we are not here for the weapons.¨ yang said,getting another whine from ruby.

¨yeah, remember we are here to see Adam¨ marek said, getting a nod from ruby but also yet another whine from her,she wanted to see the FR-27´s so baad.

¨okay…¨ she said and followed the rest inside the main building,once the two teams were inside they were all amazed at the view infront of them,the building was highly technological,to the point it put others they had seen in shame,everything was clean and in order, they could see workers and other employees walking around,humans,faunus and even augs working in the same place,they didnt have any tense atmosfere or anything like that,actually it looked like the perfect work place for the three groups,needless to say,blake and laura were fascinated by such sight,weiss and the others were amazed as well from it,as they waited, they could also see guards as well,the security in the place had gotten tighter since weeks ago,as they walked around they noticed an office that had a name on its door,one that they easily recognized.

¨Adam Jensen…¨ weiss read outloud,the schnee heiress looked at the guard who had brought them here.¨can i go into his office..?¨

¨normally we shouldnt allow it but..You are family of the Boss and your father´s company is allied to us so..Yes you can go inside, just two persons thought please, his office is not that big.¨the guard said and he opened the door for weiss, she walked inside, followed by blake, the others stayed outside of jensen´s office waiting for weiss and blake.

Inside Jensen´s office.

¨its like i imagined how it would be.¨ said weiss.

¨you mean the place being in order?¨ blake asked as she walked around the small office

¨yes he always liked keeping his stuff in order¨ she sighed.¨..you know, anytime i was alone, he was always there for cheer me up,to always up to play anything and never minded when i had my spoiled brat moments.¨ she said as she walked to one of the walls of the office,it had jensen´s diploma he recived after graduating from Beacon Academy, blake looked at it too and she had a small smile,there were also several pictures hanging around the diploma,she looked at the first one, it consisted of a picture of two younger looking Weiss and Adam, both of them had smiles on their faces and seemed like they were having fun on some sort of park, on the next picture the two of them looked a little bit older,on it both of them had practice combat clothes and they were holding rapier like swords.

¨you and him used to practice combat?¨ blake asked out of curiosity.

¨yes, and most of the times he won, there were sometimes where i managed to defeat him, but it was never easy to beat Adam, he teached me most of the techniques i know¨ she responded with a smile.

¨thats nice...what else did you usually do with him?¨ blake asked while looking at the other photos, one of them was of Jensen with his team, they all had smiles on the pictures and were posing next to the body of a large Nevermore.

¨well,even thought he is my cousin,he actually was more like a brother for me,since my older sister was also really busy working with company.¨ weiss was also looking at the same pic as blake.¨i think the rest of his team was sent to vacuo for a mission while he was at recovery¨ them they looked at adam´s desk,it had a computer and everything else in order,they noticed a metal box on it,weiss walked closer to it and opened,revealing inside adam´s personal weapons,Order &amp; Chaos,the two were two Zenith pistols,both were painted black with the words order and chaos engraved on them, they had the laser sight and armor piercing attachment and actually both pistols could into melee weapons,like most huntsman´s weapons, these two could turn into two deadly kukri machetes, Adam had used these two to slay countless grimm creatures,weiss and blake could only look amazed at the two weapons inside the box,even thought the were not gun freaks like ruby they could notice how Adam had treated the two pistols with great care,they were clean and in perfect state.

¨it impresses me the state of them, even ruby would be jealous of it.¨

¨indeed.¨ weiss said and them closed the box again,the two heard a voice calling them from behind,they turned to see the leader security guard and the rest of the group, he was doing some hand signs to the two to get back to the group, and they did so,after getting out of adam´s office they saw a man,one that they all had seen in tv,he was wearing his bussiness suit and had its sleevess rolled back to is forearms,making highly visible his augmented arm,he had a calm expression on his face as he looked at the Teams of young huntsmen and huntresses,it was Sarif himself, everyone from the two teams looked at the man in awe and admiration.

¨Teams RWBY and EMRL, i´ve been waiting for you, i guess your all here to see Adam, was quick in delivering the message.¨ he made a gesture for them to follow him, the two teams followed quickly as he got inside a elevator and waited for the two teams,as they got inside,he pressed a boton and the doors closed, the elevator started moving.

¨so how is Adam doing?¨ weiss was the first one to ask.

¨he is doing well, but he hasn´t been really that accepting of his own augmentations, so far hes only aware of his arms´s augmentations, today he will be sent back home to continue his recovery¨ hearing that shocked the others, they knew Adam had been injured badly,but to the point of needing augmentations?,not like they were against them but it has been a great shock.

¨so...How many Augmentations did Adam needed?.¨ Blake asked slowly as the rest of team RWBY and team EMRL looked at sarif.

¨cybernetic arms, knee-down cybernetc legs, retinal prothesis, brain and spinal augmentations, as well as others that included the replacement of several of his internal organs, including his lungs as well as heart and pericardium implants,in short, his body was heavily damaged, so a lot of it was augmented during the surgeries to save his life,he was equiped with military grade augs.¨ this revelation only added more shock to the one that the two teams already had

¨now that is..Really surprising, i never guessed he would need that amount of augmentations.¨ marek spoke up, being the first to get out of the shock.

¨well,we did that we needed to do to save his life.¨ sarif responded and them the elevator finally came to a stop,the doors opened to reveal the Medical Section of the Sarif Industries Headquaters.¨follow me please,i´ll take you to his room¨ he said,getting off of the elevator being followed by the two teams, as they walked forward the teams looked at their surroundings, people who had just recived augmentations succesfully filled the hallways of the hospital, from Humans to Faunus, it was really true them, blake and laura were happy to see that this one was one of the few companies that actually cared for the faunus people too, ruby was amazed with the sight,as well as her older sister, marek,raimundo and evan were as well.

¨man, this is amazing.¨ raimundo exclaimed while whistling

¨no shit dude¨ marek responded to his fellow teammate and friend

¨i-i kinda wonder how it would be to get an augmentation.¨ evan said

¨it must be hard but with the right support they managed to go continue.¨ laura responded to her boyfriend´s question as she turned around looking at him with a smile.

After a several minutes of walking around the hallways they finally reached the room.¨and were we are ladies and gentlemen,i´ll leave you, if you need anything dont hesitate to ask.¨ sarif said and them he walked away,leaving teams RWBY and EMRL alone infront of the door, the name of the door said it clearly: Adam Jensen,without loosing anymore time weiss walked forward opening the door, and she gasped, there he was,sitting on his bed while reading an electronic book, sarif had been right, adam´s arms had now been replaced with two cybernetic arms, she noticed the hexagonal shape on the right side of his forehead, and the metal pieces around his eyes, Adam looked up from his book, and his eyes widened at the sight, he saw his cousin Weiss and Blake, as well as ruby,yang,marek,laura, raimundo and evan,he put the electronic book away and slowly moved out of the bed to walk closer to them.¨guys…its nice to see you all aga-¨ he could not finish as weiss wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing, he smiled and gently began to pet weiss´s head waiting for her to calm down.¨its nice to see you all again…and specially you weiss.¨

¨you dolt! Dont you ever worry me like that again! I would never forgive you if you leaved me alone!..¨ She said finally letting out all she had in, soaking adam´s patient shirt, after a while she had finally calmed down she had sitted on a chair, and the other had made themselves comfortable as well.

¨so how has been since you woke up Adam?¨ blake asked slowly after weiss had calmed down.

¨its been kinda hard, getting used to walk with my new legs and to use my new arms had been difficult but i had managed to relearn it quickly again, and how about you guys how had you been since i last saw you?¨

¨it has been hard as well,we waited any possible news about you..Everyone was really worried,specially me..And blake.¨ weiss said with a small smile, and she looked at blake, who had her eyes widened.

¨y-yeah! Just like weiss says,i-i was worried as well! I mean your such a good friend that doesnts minds that i was white fang and all that!¨ blake exclaimed nervously,that made yang and ruby grin mischievously, while marek and his team had amused expressions on their faces,and the blonde brawler,the scythe wielder and the schnee heiress started teasing poor blake, while marek and his team chatted with Adam about several things,often cracking jokes to light up the gloomy mood they had noticed that had Jensen had,it seemed to work as he was smilling slightly more, the rest also seemed to noticed how blake would blush slightly when trying to talk to him but she managed to make a good conversation with him, before they could realise the time went by and they heard the door open, they all turned in its direction to see .

¨hello again! i see you are doing good today Adam,and i´m glad that you all came to visit him,but Adam is gonna be sent back to his home.¨ David said and after that teams RWBY and EMRL started bidding farewell to Adam, and while they were walking back to the elevator,blake´s scroll sounded,getting a message,she brought it up to see it was a message from ozpin that said: i´ve been asked by to get someone to be with and help him in his recovery time, and since your one of the closest persons to him,you had been choosen ,i hope you have luck on this asignment and by the way i already sent messages to your friends to let them know about this so they dont worry about your absence,good luck and stay vigilant. For a moment blake had a smile on her face, finally she was gonna be able to spent more time alone with Jensen! But them she realised something,she slowly looked up from her scroll and looked at the faces of teams RWBY and EMRL, yang had a grin from ear to ear, weiss had her arms crossed with a arched eyebrow and small evil smile,ruby was also smilling, marek had an amused expression as well as raimundo, evan was being shy about his opinion while laura was giving her thumbs up,like if she was saying: go for it!, in that instant blake´s face became as red as ruby´s cloak.

1 hour later, it was night time already.

After being told by Sarif that he was being sent back home for recovery, and getting a message from Ozpin telling him that Blake would be with him during his time off helping him in anything he needed help with he was with the black cat faunus on Faridah´s VTOL, that was just landing on the landing pad that was on the building where Jensen lives,The Chiron Building a luxurious apartment building,an interesting fact about it is that the Chiron building not only was home of Adam Jensen but also was home to many employees of Sarif Industries, the doors of the malik´s VTOL opened and Adam and Blake got off of it.

¨if you guys need a lift dont hesitate to call me! Good night!¨ faridah said before closing the doors of her VTOL and began taking off, them started speeding away when it was in a good height,after that Blake and Adam walked inside the building and they got into the elevator,going some floors down until they reached the floor where adam´s apartment was, as they were now standing infront of the door of adam´s,blake noticed him tensing.

¨are you okay Adam?¨ the faunus asked slowly

The now Aug sighed as he opened the door and got inside,followed by the faunus.¨not so much..This is really hard...¨ to the faunus it was clear now that when they were at the hospital Adam was holding himself back to not worry even more everyone else

¨you mean the attack and your augmentations?¨ she asked carefully and Adam turned around now looking at her.

¨yes..Being on the edge of death and them waking up finding out half of my body is a machine now,its just not what i was waiting for..i..I Never asked for this!¨ he yelled, while he was tensing up away, but he them realized what he just did and looked at Blake, who looked visibly shocked at adam´s outburst,he tried calming himself down.¨ i need to go to the bathroom for a moment.¨ he said,walking off to his room´s bathroom,leaving an still shocked blake there standing on the living room.

Adam´s POV.

I walked hurriedly to my bathroom and opened the door,i turned on the light of it and opened the sink,letting the water pool between my cybernetic hands, i moved them up letting the water splash my face,i did it again and them closed the sink,making the flow of water stop,after drying my face and hands i looked up on the mirror, them thats when i lost myself, anger and rage that i had never felt before started to take over my mind, greeting my teeth, i just looked at my own reflection, i was now a machine, a fucking machine, thats all that my rage let me think, i let out a roar of mixed feelings, mostly rage,anger and frustration in great amounts, and in the blink of an eye i drove one of my cybernetic fists into the mirror,breaking it into hundreds of pieces,i was breathing heavily and just stayed there,closing my eyes, i reopened them when i heard a gasp and turned to see Blake,covering her mouth with her hands and her eyes had widened in new shock.

Blake´s POV

I was still standing on the living room but the shock from Adam´s outburst was already going down, i had decided to walk to the fridge to get a glass of water,but i stopped the moment i heard adam´s roar of rage, and them i was startled by the sound of something braking,i was afraid that Adam may had hurt himself something and i quickly turned around and ran to the bathroom, and i gasped at the sight, Adam had broken the mirror of his bathroom, and when i looked at his face i could see just how bad he was feeling in the moment, i could hear his heavy and chaotic breathing with my hightened hearing sense, i slowly moved towards Adam,and i slowly wrapped my arms around him,i felt him tensing up and holding his breath,but eventually he calmed down,he collapsed on his knees and i did the same,still hugging him gently yet firmly he was now , i was gently touching his head to comfort him, i felt my shoulder getting soaked, he was crying silently,i hugge him tight and finally decided to start talking.¨its okay Adam..i´m here for you.. i dont care if you are an Aug now,you are still Adam Jensen,you are still a human.¨ i said gently to him, i could hear him mutter weakly, but i recognized the word,it was a Thank you, after that i felt him hugging me tighter too.

Back into Normal point of view.

The Faunus and the Aug stayed like that on the floor of the bathroom for quite a while until Adam had managed to calm down after crying, the comfort that blake had given him helped him to calm down quite faster, and the Aug-huntsman was happy about that, finally standing up, he looked at blake and she looked back at him, his face was wet from all the crying and but his eyes still normal, now that she noticed adam´s eyes were not blue anymore his new augmented eyes were now golden,the circuits and all that added them a small faint glow that seemed hypnotising, she blinked and looked away blushing, she heard him chuckle and the two standed up.

¨let´s go to sleep, it has been a long day and i´m tired.¨ Adam said and Blake nodded

¨yes, sleeping will do good to you.¨ she responded.

¨there is only one thing thought…¨

¨what is it? I´m sure its not that much of a problem¨ she said smilling.

¨i only have one bed.¨ he said and the smile on blake´s face dissapeared and she was now blushing once again, and actually her blush was bigger this time.

¨i-i get it, w-well i-i dont have any problem,j-just dont try anything funny!¨

Adam couldn´t help but to rise an eyebrow and fell amused at the situation before him.¨dont worry, i wont do anything that you dont like.¨ he said smilling and she sighed relived, after that the two were now laying down on adam´s bed,the to said good night to each other and closed their eyes,going to the dreamworld.

(Well! Thats it for now on this story, i hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter, i´ll start writing the next one as soon as i can, and also i wanted to say that i´ll put Deliver Them To Their End in pause, to Continue with the Black Panther of team EMRL and This Story, i also want to say that i have planned yet another story, this time of a old PS2 game,from midway games,its genre, psychological horror,with a prison that was built on a island that holds a dark past, i guess you guys know what i´m talking about for those who played the game, the characters that were already in the game will be in but i will also use original characters for it.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey guys!, heres the next Chapter for the augmented huntsman, hope you guys enjoy it,i´ll be writing soon a new crossover i got an idea for, one of Skyrim and RWBY, i had been reading the crossovers of TES series with rwby (there are just 8 here on this page sadly) and i´ll be honest most of them are good, but i read one of them that MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL! I TRIED READING IT BUT I WAS JUST CONFUSED THE WHOLE TIME READING IT FOR I TRIED TO UNDERSTAND SOMETHING BUT NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL! FOR AZURA AND NOCTURNAL´S SAKE…-breathes deeply and calms down- okay sorry for the rant, but yes i´ll be making that crossover, i actually like the idea, well hope you guys enjoy the new Chapter, good morning/day/or Night!)

Chapter 3- Recovery Time Part 2.

Next day.

It was morning already and as the early sunlight filled the room throught the slightly opened covers of adam´s room, blake was the first to wake up,yawning and stretching her arms as she sat up on the bed, she looked to her right to see none other than Adam Jensen still asleep right next to her,¨he looks so peaceful..¨ She thought as she looked at the sleeping form of the Aug,she slowly got out of the bed without waking him up yet and made her way towards the kitchen,feeling her stomach growling she them decided to start preparing the breakfast for the two of them,it helped her to spend the time while she waited for Adam to wake up,she also started humming a song to entertain herself.

Minutes later.

Adam finally woke up a while after the faunus that had been sleeping with him, he rubbed his sleepy eyes as he standed up from the bed and went to the bathroom,splashing his face with fresh water and closing the sink he looked at the destroyed mirror,remembering what he done, he frowned at that memory of last night, deciding that he would send a message to the land lord later, his nose finally caught the familiar smell of food that had just been prepared, just in that moment his stomach growled aswell.¨finally something that is not hospital food right?¨ he said to himself while smilling, he had the obvious idea of who would had been the one that made the food,after closing the sink and drying up his face he made his way to the kitchen and saw Blake sitting on the kitchen´s table waiting for him with a small smile on her face and two plates, she had made for them scrambled eggs and bacon.

¨good morning adam¨ the cat faunus said first, still with the small smile on her face,she felt her heart skip a beat when a smile formed on his face,making her blush and look away slightly,it was hard for her to not blush with adam´s charming smile

¨good morning blake, i hope you sleeped well¨ he said as he sitted down next to her and picked up the fork that was for him, blake looked at him and he started eating his food, he smiled at the taste of it it was delicious!¨ its really good blake, i like it¨ he said giving her a smile, which made the poor faunus girl to blush again and them she started eating her food.¨i-its nothing, i´m glad you like it Adam!¨

Finally blake managed to calm herself down and looked at Adam again.¨did you managed to sleep well Adam?¨

¨yes, i admit that after a long time i managed to sleep without any problems¨

¨do..You have nightmares often?¨ she asked him while picking up a little from her food with the fork in her hands.

¨once again,yes i do have nightmares,normally they are of the day..That sarif industries was attack, The moment i got the shot in the head¨ he said now looking down, he was starting to tense up but them felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up at blake´s face, she had a look of concern on her face.

¨i´m here for you Adam…just dont over do yourself, you need to relax during your time of recovery, getting estressed right now wont help you in anything¨ she said with a gentle smile, Adam couldn´t help but to smile back at her.

¨thanks blake…i know, i´ll be sure to enjoy this months and also that you will be here making this less lonely, but..Even if i´m recovering i dont want to spend everyday trapped inside the apartment, i was put in recovery to let the augmentations get used to my body but i can still go out¨

¨so you want to do something outside?¨

¨how about going out in a date?¨ he asked with a small smirk on his face,which made the cat faunus get flustered and blush heavily, to the point her face was as red as ruby´s cloak once again,she just couldn´t help it.

¨i-i-i-id be glad to!¨ She literally yelled and inmediatly she started trying to calm herself down once again but on adam´s side he was happy to know that she had accepted the invitation of going out the two of them together, after some minutes the two finished their breakfasts and them took their turns to take a shower, blake was the one go to in first, the sound of water falling was the signal that made Adam know that she was taking the shower.

Adam waited by deciding to sit on his computer´s chair and search on the internet news about the attack on sarif industries,he found lots of news reports about them, he took sometime to read the news from different pages and he had a frown by each report he read,in some the attack was blamed to the extremist group of Purity First while on some were saying it was done by the White Fang, by he knew he wasn´t either of those extremist groups, he remembered the details of the mercenaries he fought back in the laboratories of sarif industries, the first one was that all of the attackers were humans from what he could see,as he saw no animal trait on them so thats excludes the white fang for it, second was that the mercenaries, each one he saw had augmentations,specially the one that shot him on the head,while purity first and humanity front were self-declared enemies of Sarif Industries, they clearly were not the responsables for the attack on sarif industries´s labs.¨this one is group that nobody knows about..Obviously a mercenary or paramilitary organization..Kinda like Belltower but...¨ he thought out loud as he found another news report saying that Doctor Megan Reed was killed during the attack, he begun thinking hard and remembered again the moment he got shot in the head, the mercenary only shot to kill him, but he knocked megan uncouncious and the other bulky augmented mercenary carried her away.¨something is wrong…really wrong.¨ he said to himself.

¨what´s wrong? ¨ Blake suddenly asked, making him turn around and look at her, she was in her black and white clothing already and looking directly at him.

He knew she had told him to relax a while ago but he just couldnt stop thinking about the attack most of the time, it was something that has been bothering him¨on the news report they blame purity first and the white fang for the attacks..but even thought they are both radical groups, i realised something¨ he said almost instantly.

¨what is it that you realised?¨ the faunus girl asked,now with curiosity taking the better of her

¨i remember from the attack that the men attacking the sarif laboratories were not faunus from what i could see, didnt saw any animal traits on them and also they were not wearing the standard issue-armor that usually their troops normally have, that takes the white fang out of the list and also the mercenaries had augmentations, specially the man that shot me in the head, from what i saw his body was heavily augmented, so it wasn´t either purity first or humanity front! It was another paramilitary group..also it says that megan reed was killed, but i also remember that she was knocked uncouncious by the same man that shot me, so something is not right with this,i´m guessing that someone made a type of cover up,but my information about it,its pretty limited¨ what the Aug said had shocked the Faunus girl while she understood quickly, what Adam said did make a point but it was just his opinion against the media and as he had said for now he didnt have that much of information, other than news reports.

¨thats quite shocking..What will you do Adam?¨ she asked

¨search more information about this and find out who truly attacked sarif industries.¨ he said while blake seemed to look down slightly saddened.¨after i finish my recovery months with you of course.¨ with that blake instantly looked up at him with a large smile on her face while blushing slightly, what Adam said actually made the faunus girl truly happy and she nodded vigorously.

¨i´m glad that to know that adam¨ she said still with a smile, and Adam stood up from his computer´s chair, walking towards the bathroom he picked up his towel in the way and got in to get showered now.

Meanwhile in a hideout of Purity First.

Zeke ¨El Gato¨ Sanders was on one of the hideouts of his group, he was typing some things on a computer he had on it, as well as looking at the news about the attack on sarif industries,he was actually glad that the company was attacked,and also wondering who may had been the ones that done the attack,he knew the police would not say anything and the media was blaming already his group,humanity front and also the white fang,there has been some things that were covered up, as he standed up from his pc, he heard a knock coming from the front door of their hideout, the other members of purity first that were inside with im aimed their guns at the door paranoid that it could be the Vale police department coming on a raid and zeke went to open it, when he did it was the hacker he had sent to get the blueprints of a Sarif Factory on the new industrial sector of the city of vale.¨did you managed to get the blueprints and information of the security of the Factory?¨

¨yes..i managed to do it,it was rather easy to hack into the systems of the Factory.¨ the hacker replied while walking inside of the hideout and zeke closed the door.

¨good, them the attack on the Factory will go on as planned, we will do it in a few months, we still need the weapons shipment i ordered¨ he turned to look at all of the men and women.¨ brothers and sisters, our attack against the Sarif Factory is in green light! We attack in a few months so you all better get ready for it, sarif wont know what hit him!¨ he exclaimed while rising his fist and the purity first soldiers cheered, rising their fists into the air too.

Back on Adam´s apartment.

Adam and Blake decided to wait several hours till the it was around 1:00 pm, surely most of the shops of the places they had planned to go would be open now, they had killed the time reading a book on the internet together,it was a moment that blake enjoyed a lot,the two had some things in common, such as the like for books and reading,she was sure of it since she found some E-books on his coffee table, and a rather rare E-book on his room,the one called The Intelligence Circuit, she had quite sometime searching for it, and she took her time to read it quickly during the time Adam was taking his now they were on the chiron building´s elevator going down to the main lobby.

¨so, where are we going first?¨ blake asked as she looked at Adam, who was wearing black pants,a comfortable looking dark grey shirt,combat boots and his trench coat,that had been fixed from all the damages it had and cleaned of all the blood stains.

¨i was thinking we could go to eat first on a good restaurant i know, they serve all kinds of food.¨ he said while looking at her while smilling, when he was on the bathroom Adam had realised of the sunglasses augmentation that were those metal pieces around his eyes but so far he had them off.

¨it sounds like a good idea, i´m actually kinda hungry.¨ she responded with a small smile of her own

¨well,i´m sure you will like this one,its called Menfis¨ he said as the elevator finally reached the lobby and the two walked out it, and them out to the streets, it was a sunny but cool day today on Vale, Adam took a deep breath,taking the fresh into his lungs and letting out a relaxed sight, blake noticed that and smiled,glad to know he was relaxing on his recovery.

As the two walked around the streets towards the place where the restaurant was, it was a medium size restaurant, when they arrived, Adam opened the door for blake and went inside after her,the place had a lively atmosphere,and the two went to an empty table, not realizing that inside the restaurant were a small group of Humanity Front supporters, it was a group of 4 persons and all of them were glaring at Adam the moment they realised that the huntsman was now an Aug, something that he noticed but decided to not give them attention,blake also noticed the group glaring at Adam and she glared back at them.

¨just ignore them blake, its not worth it wasting our time with them.¨ Adam said calmly to blake and she looked at him, her expression softening.

¨yeah…you are right Adam, thank you.¨she responded and made a small smile.

¨your welcome blake.¨ he said smilling back and them the waitress came to their table.

¨what are you gonna eat?¨ the waitress asked with a calm smile on her face

¨i´m gonna eat some tuna with salad¨ blake said

¨i´ll have spaguetti please¨ Adam said after blake and the waitress wrote down their orders.

¨your drinks will come with the food!¨ she said and walked away.

On the 4 men´s table.

¨hmm,look at him ignoring us and thinking hes better than us,fucking Augs think they are all high-n-mighty¨ the first man,who was a caucassian in a casual clothing

¨should we show that machine his place?¨ asked the second man,wearing a office suit.

¨yeah,that will teach him..But we cant do it here inside the restaurant or they´ll call the police inmediatly¨ the fourth said

¨them we will wait for them do finish their meals and after they go, we will follow them and beat the shit ouf of that fucking Aug¨ the leader of the group said whispering and they all nodded.

Back with the Aug and Faunus.

¨hey Adam..´ Blake started, taking her attention back to Adam.

¨yes blake?¨

¨i-i would like to help you in anyway i could after your done with your recovery¨ she said looking directly into adam´s golden eyes.

¨blake..Are you sure about that?..We dont even know yet who we are dealing with..And i dont wanna put you in danger.¨

¨i am a huntress Adam,i know what i am getting myself into, and i´m being honest when i say i want to help you¨ she said with determination, Adam couldn´t help but to smile while looking at them, and he finally gave in nodding positively.

¨alright,i will count on you to help me when i get out of recovery¨ the smile he gave her made the cat faunus blush,feeling happy that she was going to help the man she had fallen for,after that they continued talking and eating the things they had ordered to the waitress and after Adam paid for everything the two leaved the restaurant,some hours later the two were walking around the streets of vale once again doing several things around the stores and other things like checking on libraries Adam and Blake were just having a great moment ,the two were close to each other and anytime the faunus tried to reach to grab jensen´s hand she got nervous and just couldn´t do it,but if she could only summon the enough courage to tell Jensen her feelings for him it would be easier! But everytime she had tried during the extension of the day she felt a knot on her throat and the words would not come out, so she would quickly change the topic to not get suspision from Adam.

¨and thats how we killed that Nevermore during our Initiation!¨ she said quickly

Jensen had rised an eyebrow, he had been wondering what blake wanted to tell him a while ago but he shrugged it off as he didnt want to force her to tell him.¨ i never guessed that Ozpin would be still using that old trick of throwing the initiates into the forrest with those things…but oh well,i have no complains from my side, it was actually fun¨

¨how did you landed in first place?¨ she asked

¨it was a funny thing actually, i landed on a nevermore´s back, it was flying low so i did the rest by killing the nevermore and holded on tight, after that crash land the one that became my partner was in the place the nevermore fell, and his jaw hit the floor after noticing i managed to kill a nevermore by myself¨ he chuckled after noticing the look of shock in blake´s face

¨h-how did you killed a nevermore single handedly?!¨ she asked

¨easy! I turned Chaos and Order into their blade forms and stabbed them right into the nevermore´s brain, that alone killed it in that moment¨ he said with a grin.

¨that is amazing!¨ she exclaimed after getting out of shock.

¨if you think that is amazing just wait till i start telling you all the misions me and my team had done¨ he replied

¨i look forward to listen your tales of you and your team Adam¨ she said with a smile.

¨and we look forward to wipe the smile off the face of that fucking Aug¨ a new voice said and the Aug and the Faunus turned around, to see the 4 men that had been staring at Adam when they at the restaurant, they had been following them and waiting for the exact moment to attack the two, blake frowned and was about to pull out gambol shroud but she realised that she had leaved it on adam´s apartment,she gulped as she saw the four men pulling knifes and pipes as blunt weapons.

¨you see...we hate Augs, you happen to be an Aug boy, and you are in our territory.¨ the second man said.

¨so, we are gonna beat you up and take that cute lady to be with real men like us!¨ the fourth said.

Adam frowned as he looked at them four, he didnt had any weapons on him as much as he had realised but he could do with his arms and legs, he motioned blake to stay behind him and so she did, staying behind while looking at the 5, she was worried for Adam but also had the hopes he could solve this.

¨are you really sure you guys want to do this?¨

¨cocky bastard arent you?¨ one of them said and them rushed forward towards Adam and tried to hit it with the metal pipe in his hands but Adam caught it in his hands and bended it like if it was nothing, them he proceeded to kick the man in the chest, the kick was powerful enough to break a few ribs and sent the man flying towards some trash cans, the other 3 looked at Adam and they rushed at the same time, he dodged the attack the attacks of two of them and them he counter attacked, by punching twice another of them in the ribs and them a his synthetic elbow to the face,knocking the man, the third one was hesitant to attack Adam but the fourth rushed in full speed, and the Aug easily delivered a direct punch to his face, his Augmented ears as well as blake´s could hear the cracking sound of the man´s nose being broken and them that man fell down to the floor uncouncious, the final man was nervous and pulled out a gun and aimed to Adam, blake was scared for him as soon as she saw the gun¨ Adam watch out!¨ she cried out .

The man shoot at Adam,who dodged the bullet and it hit a random wall, right now it was the moment he wanted to have one of his blades but didnt, them something happened and in the blink of an eye some sections of his left arm opened and it came out a highly sharp nanoceramic blade came out, Adam was surprised but he decided to not loose anymore time and rushed forward, and with a swift movement he brought it down and cut the pistol in half, it was like if a hot knife cut right throught butter with ease,the man was highly shocked and looked at adam, blake was also shocked to see a blade cut a pistol, it was her first time watching something like that!.

¨do you feel lucky…Asshole?¨ Adam questioned the man in a threating voice and the Aug-hater just dropped the gun and ran away in fear from being harmed like his other 3 friends had, after the danger was gone the nanoceramic blade retracted back into adam´s arm and the sections that had opened closed once again, Adam dusted himself and turned around to look at Blake who was still in daze from the display of his hand to hand combat abilities.

¨its the first time i see you fight and i´ll say..i am amazed¨ she exclaimed and he chuckled.

¨i am glad that you enjoyed it but let´s go, i dont wanna stay around here if that man comes back with more of his friends.¨ he said and blake nodded, them the two walked away, deciding to go back to the Chiron Building, when they arrived it was calm just like when they had left, they saw some Sarif employees spending sometime socializing on the lobby, they all greeted Adam and wished him a good recovery, now they were currently back on Adam´s apartment

¨it was a good day...Exept for the part of those Aug-haters¨ blake said as she sitted on the living room´s sofa

¨you could say that, but i put those guys in their place!¨ he responded while grinning, he them took off his trench coat and went to put it back on his room.

¨indeed!¨ she looked at Adam going back to his room to put away his coat, she sighed and them straightened herself, deciding that it was time that she should confess her feelings to him, she had been preparing herself for this moments for months! She should do it now that they are alone, blake could now feel her heartbeat increasing and her face heating up, taking off her bow and looking where he had went she saw him coming.¨a-adam theres something i need to tell you¨ she finally said and the Aug looked at her.

¨what is it blake?¨ he asked calmly

¨w-well..i-i l-lo¨ she couldn´t say the rest, she was too nervous to speak the words so to make it more easy she walked forward and softly kissed adam on the lips,the action shocked the Aug huntsman,but he slowly put his arms around back and deepened the kiss, he had the same feelings for blake, but he couldn´t display them, not cause he was shy,because he had never been shy, but because he couldn´t simply find a easy way for himself to express with that kind of feeling ever since the failure that was his relationship with megan reed, he didnt hate reed, but after they broke up the two just treated each other rather coldly and just kept their interactions mostly on their professional careers as workers of Sarif Industries, but here he was, kissing the lips of blake belladona, one of the friends of his cousin weiss, and now his girlfriend, she felt different that megan did, blake´s lips were soft,warm and had a sweet taste, he defeneatly enjoyed this, them he felt her tongue moving into his mouth and start exploring it, he moved his too and their tongues had a small fight of dominance,after some moments the two broke the kiss to get some air, they were panting and as adam looked at blake´s faces she was heavily blushing, he smiled and rised one of his synthetic hands slowly and carefuly started scratching one of her cat ears gently, blake allowed it, she did a small yelp when she felt the cold metallic hand touching her ears but started to enjoy it,uncouscily doing a small meow like sound, the sound of adam chuckling made her realize he had listened her.

¨please dont tell anyone about that sound i just did.¨ she begged

He chuckled once again.¨dont worry,that goes to the grave with me¨ he said with a smile, and them adam and blake just hugged each other, it was now for the faunus was the best day ever and for the Aug it was as well, the two went to bed and lay down,they fell asleep while looking at each other´s eyes, and before she fell asleep, blake thought about the teasing storm that awaits for her when Yang finds out that she and adam were a couple now too, she could always tease her back about marek but yang was indeed hard to tease or made her get flustered, it was something that she only saw the anabrid be capable of, finally pushing the thoughts away she let herself sleep.

Months later, the recovery time of adam was finally over, and he was called by to go to the Sarif Headquaters, by what he had told him, they were finally start the investigation about what happened on the attack months ago, blake was currently on the living room of adam´s apartment on a call with her scroll, she was talking with professor ozpin.

¨so..They are gonna go after the men that attacked the headquaters months ago?¨ ozpin asked.

¨i belive so, but for now Adam was called, his recovery time is finally over and it looks like something happened, cause didnt sound too happy when he called us.¨

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug and looked back at blake.¨i see... , your new mision will be to assist in in anyway you can, your Team will be informed and will act was reinforments in something happens, as well as Teams EMRL or JNPR.¨

¨i understand professor ozpin,i wont dissapoint you!¨ she exclaimed and ozpin nodded.

¨i know you wont , good luck and be careful.¨ he finished and the video call ended, she was about to put it away but she got a message from yang she looked at it: we have been informed by prof ozpin about the mision, just be sure to call if something big happens. Blake too her time to quickly respond: dont worry, i will be sure of it yang. She waited for some moments and them got the responce: good! And also did you fuck with adam yet?. She blushed heavily and could easily imagine yang on the other side laughing her ass off: Thats none of your bussiness yang.¨ it was her responce and she put her scroll away, after telling everyone about her relationship with adam yang was the very first one to tease the hell out of her.

¨blake are you ready?¨ the Aug said as he walked out of his room, in his clothing and putting on his trench coat

¨yes, lets go¨ she said while picking up Gambol Shroud, the two got out of adam´s apartment and went to the elevator, she noticed the visible frown on adam´s face.

¨whats wrong adam?¨ she asked with concern.

¨my retinas prostethic has a small glitch, i need to see Pritchard,he can fix it before we start the mission.¨

¨who is Pritchard?¨ she asked as the elevator reached the lobby and the two walked out of it, and going directly to the streets, they decided to go to the Sarif headquaters walking

¨Francis Pritchard, head of the Cyber-security divison of Sarif industries, the guy is a genius but also a sarcastic asshole at times.¨ he said

Blake couldn´t help but chuckle.¨ its nice to see you have good friends of your own too.¨ she said while grinning, and adam couldn´t help but to roll his eyes and laugh a little, he looked at blake for a moment and kissed her on her cheek.

¨come on little kitty, let´s go¨ he said teasingly and he saw her pout but them smile and follow him, he was the only one she allowed to call her like that.

After a short while the two arrived at the Sarif Building, he looked at it and them at Blake.¨well let´s go.¨ he said, she nodded and them the two walked inside.

(Well thats all for now, the next Chapter is where the action will start!, but i´ll start the other crossover as i said, also! dont forget to check my other story, the Black panther of Team EMRL, Orkshasa out! –ninja vanish-)


End file.
